1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a locking mechanism and a removable cable adapter and more specifically relates to a locking mechanism and a removable cable adapter for use in securing business equipment such as printers, scanners and portable computers and other portable objects in a location.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manufacturers of portable computers, such as lap top computers, and other portable objects, such as printers, scanners, copiers and modems, are providing a standardized and dedicated locking aperture within the body of the portable computer or other equipment. The locking aperture is so located that the equipment may still be operated when secured in a location by a locking apparatus. Where such a locking aperture is not provided in the equipment, a locking aperture structure that can be permanently connected to such equipment is available on the market.
Many different locking apparatuses have been developed to secure the equipment at a location using a locking aperture. Product have been developed for locking down equipment, using a locking aperture on or attached to the equipment, where a cable is permanently attached to the locking apparatus. Examples of such securing devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,938,040, 5,327,752, 5,493,878 and 5502,989. A locking apparatus having a permanently attached cable may experience problems where it is desired to have the cable used not only for locking down the object having the locking aperture but also to lock down other equipment such as printers by the same cable.